The invention relates to a condensed nitrogen containing heterocyclic compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts which are useful as antihypertensive agents providing a long lasting hypertensive effect. Compounds containing said compounds, their method of use, and methods of preparation also form part of the present invention.